custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article Featured Image Motivator: Mortal Kombat #I thought I'd give this one a shot. I alternated the name because the file name is insane. Jefforyduck Aliki? #--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Terya Drawing #I spent three days on this drawing. I shall not see it lose (lol)! ---Deus Vult! 20:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Featured Story *Battle for Leadership #Trying one last time with this one. Anyway, probably one of the best stories I wrote, especially chapter 16. // (24/03/2012) Featured Creation *Sephrinoth #I'm going to take a chance since I've done some updating on him.Death ' ' ' ' 22:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) #Yay for scary, onewinged mocs! Reaper of Souls 22:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #Baterra1202 #---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 22:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) #Still an excellent MOC! Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *Chronom #My best MOC by far. I put a lot of wok in him. How about it? #I just really like Chronom's originality and body design, though only marginally more than I like Sephrinoth's uniqueness. :D They're both to excellent creations. [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '''] #Collector1 #The Soulbreaker 18:07, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Featured Trivia Featured Quote Featured User *User:Ids5621 #I'm surprised he has not been a featured user yet. He deserves credit for the work he's done. // #Reaper of Souls' 20:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 02:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) #Jodol 15:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *User:ToaAtraks #Actually, Ids has been featured. And personally, I think Atraks has done a lot for the Wiki, even with only 600 edits (check out some of his articles if you don't believe me!). He's a great MOCist, and is also a decent page-maker. I think he deserves it. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 22:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) #I second that. 'Combat' 'Robotic' 'Prototype' '11' 23:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) #For the last time, Ids has already been featured. Get over it, Jodol. Enough. Baterra1202 #I have to agree with Echo on this one. 'J97Auditore' 17:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) #Sorry, but I'm going to agree with Echo 1. [[User:Starscream7|'JAWS']] 00:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) #Not an easy choice, but in the end, it really boils down to the fact that Atraks has not yet been featured. He has gone out of his way to help the wiki, and completely deserves this (not that IDS doesn't, its just my opinion is per Echo) [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?]] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'''That's unpossible!]] 05:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) #I have nothing against Ids, it's just he's been semi-inactive for a LONG time. Atraks is relatively new. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Comments Actually not since the system redo, where the slate was wiped clean. he is now legible. I for one think he needs to be recognised for his work, so newer users will know. Jodol 15:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) To be fair, Baterra, Pepsi, and Echo, he hasn't since the system was redone. And with that, everyone who was featured before it doesn't count as featured anymore. (Hence why SubAqua, Jareroden97, and a few others have been featured on both systems). Okay? Confusion cleared? Good. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 23:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Well said points. However, it is fair to let users who have ''never been featured to have a chance. Besides, they all still have the yellow olmaks on their user pages, signifying that they've already been featured. In the end, it'll just boil down to whoever gets the most votes. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 01:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I too, was aware the system had been reset, but like Echo says, it doesn't change te fact he has been featured, where as Atraks has never been. Like Echo and TDG, I think it fair to let someone who has not been featured get it first. I have nothing against IDS, I'm not trying to a jerk, I'm just trying to be fair. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'That's unpossible!']] 01:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC)